Talk:Silver Fist Keep/@comment-7263041-20160206110159/@comment-6335668-20160209100344
"My commentary is only wrong in your opinion, which surprise fucking surprise, is the same opinion you have whenever I post any critical comment on this wiki." That would be because, as usual, your commentary is an attempt to force others to do what you want while being misleading or outright inaccurate. I've said it before, I'll say it again: stop posting things that are inaccurate and misleading, stop trying to make people alter their fanon, and I'll stop criticizing your commentary. "Every single time I have applied critcism to a page, or questioned the validity of a particular passage due to what I feel are issues, you jump in and attempt to 'correct' me, claiming that I am wrong, that everything I post is effectively wrong and then when I continue to object to your constant 'corrections' on my posts, you take your bullshit to tumblr and whine about it there (yeah I've seen some of the posts you've written about me, I'm not at all surprised that they exist). " Yes, that is again because in every case where I enter, you are either wrong, being misleading, or trying to force an unsupported opinion on people. And yes, I post about your behaviour on tumblr, because I am often left shaking my head in bafflement at how you reach the conclusions you do, form the arguments you make, and act the way you do. "I at least have the lore, that currently exists, on my side here." Then quote some. Quote a book, quote a quest. You can't. There is no lore that states there were no conflicts between Lordaeron and Gilneas in the decades prior to the Second War. "You are making shit up, essentially using your own headcanon to justify why my opinions are flawed and that is literally all you have, headcanon." I'm the only one to have posted about the actual canon, which I have done to counter this idea you have - which you are trying to force on others, and which is completely unsupported by any evidence whatsoever - that there were no wars in recent history before the Second War. "You have no evidence that there was conflict between Lordaeron and Gilneas, because it doesn't fucking exist. Any conflict is made up, a fiction, your own personal opinion based on what you believe makes sense to you. No more, no less. " And you, likewise, have no evidence it doesn't exist. Remind me - which of us is the one going onto other people's pages to try and get them to change it based on non-existing lore? Oh, right... "Until you have some actual fucking evidence outside of your own personal headcanon to counter my points, fuck off, because I am sick of you and your bullshit." Oh, you mean like the bit where I presented evidence that there was war in the Northern Kingdoms before the Second War? That evidence being the only lore whatsoever on the subject? "Go whine on tumblr about me all you fucking want, but don't jump on my back anymore and accuse me of harassment, because I will not fucking tolerate it. I am done here, I have said what I feel needs to be said. To those of you who remained constructive and actually tried to have a decent debate with me about this, thank you. " Stop doing it and I'll stop accusing you. As for decent debate? I've been responding to your arguments with facts, logic, and inferences that can be made by basic reasoning. That you are unable to answer effectively is, as usual, because your arguments are not backed by fact, logic, or reason.